Magnos
Sentinel from Zelem's Nexus.]] "The champion who crushed or shattered every being who ever faced him." Magnos the Binary Star Sentinel is a Quantum Sentinel from Zelem's Nexus who is able to manipulate gravity and mass. His abilities, although shared by most members of his species, are unique because of a natural mutation he possesses that makes him more powerful than any other fighter in his clan. Originally a gladiator who fought for sport in the ring, the Darkspore invasion forced him to join the Crogenitor Insurgency and used his abilities to repel the monstrous invaders. Revelation Magnos was first seen in a picture at Comic-con 2010, but his name, abilities, and lore were not revealed until later on at Darkspore.com. Lore Why would any opponent fight Magnos, the champion who crushed or shattered every being who ever faced him? How could anyone hope to stop a monster who could wield the power of gravity itself? For decades, Magnos lived for nothing more than the applause of spectators who watched him eviscerate his opponents inside the Pristine Triangle blood sport that was the center of his civilization. Like all members of his clan, Magnos possessed a superior ability to manipulate mass. But Magnos' power came not simply by genetic lineage... but the genetic mutation of Crogenitor Zelem. Zelem magnified Magnos's quantum abilities so Magnos could feed directly from any source of radiation: cosmic rays, plutonium ions, or lasers. And in the ring, Magnos was invincible. Magnos_Alpha.png|Magnos Alpha Magnos_Beta.png|Magnos Beta Magnos_Gamma.png|Magnos Gamma Magnos_Delta.png|Magnos Delta When the Darkspore conquered the Nexus, Magnos and his mightiest opponents--the few he'd left alive--formed a devastating wrecking crew. Combining their hatred of the Darkspore, their limitless endurance and their unmatched quantum attacks, they ripped apart a dreadnought with nothing but their armored hands, and ripped a hole in the myth of Darkspore invincibility forever. Stats Abilities ' Orbital Slam' (Basic Ability - Close-range Physical Attack) Smashes a nearby enemy with his fists for 8-12 physical damage. If Magnos swings three times in succession, the final hit will instead deal 16-24 physical damage. Sentinel from Zelem's Nexus.]] ' Gravity Well' (AOE Pull/Damage Ability) Pulls enemies within 20m towards Magnos dealing up to 31 energy damage, with enemies pulled from farther away taking greater damage. Shooting Star (Alpha Variant Ability - Projectile - Physical Damage) Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals X physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed. Celectial Comet (Beta Variant Ability) Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. Dimensional Rift (Gamma Variant Ability - AOE Banish) Banishes all enemies in a 6m area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects. Time Bubble (Delta Variant Ability - AOE Slow) Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed 75% while within the bubble. ' Kinetic Wave' (Squad Ability - AOE Push/Damage Ability) Knocks back enemies in a 10m frontal cone, dealing up to 47 energy damage, with enemies closer to Magnos taking greater damage. ' Resonance' (Innate Passive Ability - Damage Buff) Magnos´ control of gravity increases the damage of his physical attacks by a percentage equal to 100% of the sum of his dodge and resist chances. Trivia * Evident from Spore's Dark Injection mod, Magnos' gauntlets are actually limb parts, which means that Magnos is one of the only heroes who attacks without an actual weapon. * There is a bug in which Magnos's Drop-Loot Weapon, the "Gravitic Hypernode", never appeared in a drop from an enemy, instead being replaced by "Quantum Transponder", Magnos's Cash-Out Weapon. * Magnos's name may be a play on the word "Magnetic", referring to his gravitational powers. His name could also be taken from the accusative masculine form of the Latin word "magnus", which means "big", something Magnos is. * His concept portrays him with digitigrade legs, like Vex and Andromeda , yet in the game he has plantigrade legs, making him look more like Zrin . * In Darkspore, Magnos' gauntlets are BOTH limb parts AND weapons. If you put different hand elements however (and if you're lucky), you'll see Magnos' true arm, when the joint automatically enlarges itself. * Magnos' earliest design had Sage's mouth, Wraith's hand and feet, but Magnos didn't have the gauntlets. * Magnos's Grativic Well ability is like the Magnetic Master's ability to pull heroes toward him. Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Sentinels Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Characters & Classes